


Engraved in My Skin.

by RaindropReverie



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College AU, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Park Jimin, Slow Burn, Studio Sex, but they switch tho, dance major jimin, interesting use of body paint, submissive top taemin, tattoo artist taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropReverie/pseuds/RaindropReverie
Summary: Taemin wasn't used to caring much about anything outside of his work. But a certain Park Jimin was getting under his skin like the most beautiful tattoo.





	Engraved in My Skin.

It was hard to tell someone you loved them when you weren't good with words. It wasn't that you didn't love them; it was just harder; more complicated to express just what went on in your head. 

That was Taemin’s current problem. He had never really been good with his words. Even as a child, through highschool, and now college. People called it being an ‘introvert’ nowadays. It fit; Taemin thought. Although a misconception. He wasn't standoffish. Or cold. Or closed off. Ah, now frustrating it always had been to try and explain to people. At some point Taemin just stopped - stopped trying to paint himself in a better light when people were set on judging by the surface. 

Perhaps that's why he had invested in expressing himself a different way - art. 

A form of it; anyways. Doodles were the start, all over his school notebooks. And then painting in his late teen years; continuing into college where he was enrolled as an art student. Not because he wanted to be a painter - not a standard one anyways. By his first year into college; Taemin had a sleeve of lilac roses and vines coiling around his left arm, in full bloom. Followed by a verse from one of his favorite poems in fluid calligraphy up his side. He had a back piece in the works of a full moon and cherry blossom tree climbing up his spine and curling around his shoulder. 

Taemin wanted to be a tattoo artist. The college classes just gave him more credit as an artist; a boost to success in his dream of owning his own tattoo shop. He was already wicked talented with an ink gun. In fact, he had made some decent pocket change off giving fellow college goers of his detailed pieces for a cheaper price. Sure, tattooing was still pretty illegal in South Korea, but it didn't stop the current generation nor the underground tattoo culture from thriving. It was never questioned why the only kid in college with enough ink to be seen as suspicious wasn't brought in by school officials on why so many of the students showed up each day with some sort of new ink on their body. 

Out of sight, out of mind, Taemin thought. 

Outside of his business; Taemin wasn't all that social. Not because he didn't like people. Most were actually surprised how soft spoken and friendly he truly was in person. Again with judging a book by its cover. 

But he couldn't blame them. Walking around campus with ink on display, dyed, lavender hair, and 3 piercings sported on each ear; Taemin supposed he wasn't the most physically welcoming person. Ah, well. He didn't mind being not bothered. It let him focus on his work. Even if the disconnection to actual people often bothered him. 

It did. Until Taemin met a particular someone during one of his art classes - a project to be more specific. The topic was ‘living art’. It was a few weeks spanned project where they had to use a living person as the center of an art piece each week. 

His name was Park Jimin. Park Jimin with his silvery gray dyed hair and large, dark eyes rimmed in smoky makeup. Lush lips and the softest tone and eye smile. 

Park Jimin who had ripped the air right from Taemin’s lungs at first glance; had frozen him in his spot. 

Park Jimin who was absolutely stunning. 

Taemin had barely stammered out his name after they met; finding Jimin was younger than him. 

The artist’s first reaction was that Jimin’s flawless skin would look amazing covered in pastel, delicate tattoos. Fairy like. Airy. He could already map where he'd start; the collarbone and shoulder. Jimin had a beautiful physique. It was art in itself and Taemin wondered how he would ever top the natural beauty Jimin carried around everyday. 

So for the next month, Taemin and Jimin had met everyday to complete these projects. At first it had been a bit awkward. With Jimin’s blinding beauty hitting Taemin right in the chest every solid minute, and the fact he couldn't get out a proper sentence around the boy so he had opted to stay quiet most of the time as they worked. 

But Jimin didn't seem to mind, allowing Taemin to formulate ideas and concepts around the first project, speaking softly when the rise to communicate ideas and up. 

Taemin wasn't sure why he was so tongue tied around Park Jimin. He'd never felt the way about anyone. Never had the chance, he supposed. Romance had never been a big thing for Taemin. An unfamiliar territory. But it wasn't weird to think another boy was beautiful right? Taemin was an artist, and Jimin was simply another art piece to admire. 

The first project had been a success; seemingly drawing them out of the quiet phase around eachother; and by the second one; Taemin was more comfortable around the younger, learning Jimin was in college as a dancer. Taemin wasn't surprised. Just the way Jimin moved - all graceful moves and fluid gestures was a giveaway to how natural he was at his profession. 

Jimin came from a middle class family; hardworking, earnest. Supported his passion for dance. He was participating in the artist projects as credits for his own classes; which Taemin found..endearing. How determined and hard working Jimin truly was. 

They chitchatted between project work; about small things - life, favorite movies, songs, dreams and aspirations. And Taemin found himself able to tell Jimin these things; things he didn't often tell anyone else just for the sake of..talking about them. It was easy with Jimin; who always listened so intently. Who could make Taemin laugh. 

Park Jimin was becoming more than just a project buddy. Did Taemin dare say...a friend? 

Yes. That must be it. He decided Jimin was indeed his friend after a lengthy discussion on Taemin’s tattoos. 

__

_“Oh, hyung. Can I ask a question?” Jimin spoke; lounging idly on one of the chairs in the studio Taemin used for his college work. Taemin was busy scribbling down details for the artistic display Jimin would be center in, and he was only half paying attention to what Jimin was saying._

_“Mm. Sure.” Taemin hummed, steady hand doodling a small example picture next to his similarly neat handwriting. He was used to Jimin asking random questions. General things. Safe things. Things anyone could answer. And Taemin was grateful for that._

_“Your tattoos. Can I see all of them? Do they have specific meanings?” Jimin inquired, causing Taemin’s pencil to still on the paper as he looked up, surprise coloring his features._

_Most people skirted around the subject of his tattoos. Even though they were on his body for display; it still felt..intimate. To ask such things._

_Yet here was Jimin; bold and unabashed and curious all rolled into one._

_“My..tattoos?” Taemin echoed, causing Jimin’s full plush lips to curl into an amused smile, sitting forward on the chair._

_“I'm sorry if that's crossing a line, I'm just curious, we've been working together for awhile now and-”_

_“Sure.” Taemin replied, his own, small grin lifting the corners of his lips._

_“I mean, I'll show you them. I only have three. The sleeve, one on my side, and a back piece.” Taemin added on, setting his work down to start tugging the tshirt he wore up and over his head._

_Pulling himself free of the material, he raised his eyes to watch Jimin watching him, a bloom of red flushing his cheeks, and seemingly frozen to the spot. Dark eyes wandered over Taemin’s frame, visible swallowing before meeting Taemin’s own eyes._

_“I like the roses.” Jimin murmured, shifting from his chair to kneel in front of Taemin, reaching out a gentle hand to trace the petals of one flower._

_An inhale._

_Skin on skin contact was foreign to Taemin. It was bit electrifying, making him shiver momentarily at Jimin’s touch traveling up his arm._

_Jimin’s fingertips were soft. And inviting. And Taemin wasn't sure how to handle that._

_So he did what he did best, remaining quiet as his eyes searched Jimin’s now enraptured features._

_“It was my first work. There's no real meaning; I just liked the design.” Taemin laughed, turning his arm to allow Jimin to continue tracing._

_“They match your hair.” Jimin giggled, gazing up at the older boy through blonde fringe. “It's so pleasing to look at.”_

_A wry grin curled Taemin’s lips, running a hand through said lilac hair to pat it back into place._

_“I dyed it after the tattoo.”_

_“Mm..” a small hum from the silverette, fingers disappearing from Taemin’s arm to slip under and trace the scripted calligraphy up the older boy’s side._

_Oh. Now that was..wonderful. The gentle caress along sensitive skin._

_“And this?” Jimin asked._

_“It's from a poem by Kim Sowol. It says ‘If you resent,  
'I remember you not after many longing years spent'.” _

_Taemin replied as Jimin moved around him, a soft, audible gasp leaving the younger._

_“Yah, hyung. Your back is so beautiful!” Jimin exclaimed, placing both hands along the older’s back, almost like a massage._

_Taemin melted into the touch, a soft groan emitting at the touches._

_“My mother was a fan of cherry blossom trees..” he replied lightly, the warmth radiating off Jimin’s hands was addictive. He liked it. And he wasn't sure why._

_“It's beautiful. You're a living artwork, hyung. I'm jealous.” Jimin teased, allowing his fingers to drag down Taemin’s back before removing themselves. “Breathtaking.”_

_Breathtaking? No one had ever referred to Taemin as such. But coming from Jimin...it was nice. It sat right with him._

_“I think you're naturally beautiful, Jimin. You shouldn't be envious of anything. You're already ethereal.” Taemin blurted, his words immediately making his face color red._

_That elicited a soft laugh from Jimin, leaning over Taemin’s shoulder with a playful wink._

_“I like you too, Hyung.”_

__

Taemin realized he liked being in Jimin’s company even more over the week of their second project. Jimin dragged Taem out to cafes and dinner, and sometimes they'd just sit at one of their dorm rooms and watch a movie. Talk. Get to know each other. Jimin was soft and down to earth and he listened to Taemin’s ramblings about tattoos and the history behind the artistry. In turn, Jimin told him about his family and his love for dance. - how it started. 

One time Jimin had invited Taem to watch him practice. The older wasn't sure what he was expecting, he knew Jimin would be amazing. 

But he didn't think he'd be so good he'd have Taemin transfixed at every move, twist, and turn the younger executed. Fluid, like a snake. Bedroom eyes, hooded and inviting and god. It made every nerve in Taemin’s body stand on end, drying up his throat and swallowing thickly. If he thought Jimin was beautiful in everyday life; he was even more celestial when he danced. 

Taemin nervously wiped his palms against the material of his jeans, willing his body temperature to give him a damn break and even out. 

Silver hair plastered to his forehead, loose long sleeve hanging off his shoulder, damp with sweat. Glistening. 

It'd be a perfect image for an oil painting, Taemin mused to himself, head tilting of its own accord as Jimin danced. 

After practice, Taemin couldn't quiet himself on Jimin’s skill, practically gushing over him at the table of the small cafe they had gone to eat at. It in turn made the younger blush, pushing silver strands back with a sweep of his hand. 

Taemin noticed he did that a lot. It was distracting. In a good way. 

Taemin found himself noting things of Jimin without thought. Mannerisms, small habits, likes and dislikes.. 

He filed it away into an area of his brain solely reserved to Jimin. It made him stop and think. 

Just what was Park Jimin to him?

{x} 

__

_Taemin was positive he found his answer the day Jimin came to him after their 3rd project was a success, expression all sly and smiles, latching onto Taemin’s arm._

_“Hyung..”_

_The younger started, dark lashes fluttering up at Taemin and making his heart stutter. Ah. Jimin was too much up close like this.._

_“Jimin-ah..” Taemin started, eyes narrowing playfully at the boy. “You only give me this look when you want something.”_

_A scandalized gasp left Jimin, a delicate hand being placed over his chest._

_“Untrue! ..sort of..actually I do wanna ask you something..” Jimin trailed, expression melding from teasing to serious._

_It made Taemin shift out of nervousness. It was rare Jimin was outright serious like this. Especially with him._

_“What's up, Minnie?”_

_Lower teeth grazed Jimin’s lip, Taemin tracking the movement with a soft, inaudible inhale._

_“I want you to give me a tattoo. I want a matching purple rose to yours. on the back of my shoulder.” Jimin finally confessed, gauging Taemin’s reaction to his words._

_“You what now?” Taemin breathed, brows raising to the purple fringe covering his forehead. “You want me to tattoo you?”_

_Jimin nodded enthusiastically, expression open and earnest. “You're one of my favorite people, Taemin-ah. We’re in college now. But..you never know where our paths will take us. And I want something to take with me wherever I go. Whether we’re together or apart.”_

_Jimin’s tone was shy but genuine, fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt as he observed the older boy through silver locks._

_Taemin was rendered speechless, lips parting slightly as he studied his friend. It's not that he couldn't do it. Or wouldn't. He was just..surprised. He's always fantasized about what it'd be like to ingrain ink onto Jimin’s perfect, honey skin. To watch his ink gun glide across; leaving behind artwork._

_“Hyung..?” Jimin trailed, brow furrowing; concern flickering across his face._

_“Okay.” Taemin finally murmured, a small smile curling plush lips._

_“Okay. I'll do it.”_

{x}

Google; how to tell your best friend that you're absolutely in love with them without ruining the friendship you already have?

Taemin groaned, falling back into his bed and eyes fixated on the ceiling. 

It had been months since the projects ended. And Park Jimin was still in his life. A big part of his life. His best friend. It had bloomed so suddenly and so vibrantly; Taemin hadn't even had time to process that someone had actually become important to him. 

They were practically attached to the hip when neither of them were busy. Jimin made Taemin..feel. Warm, and wanted and supported. He made him laugh and smile and god - he was head over heels for Park Fucking Jimin. 

Huffing, Taemin blew a piece of recently dyed purple hair out of his face. 

He wasn't sure when he came to the realization. When he officially knew he was falling further into the rabbit hole when it came to Jimin. 

Was it before or after he had gently traced the younger’s skin to clean it before applying the rose stencil to his shoulder? Or was is it after the lilac flower, matching Taemin’s sleeve tattoo appeared beautifully; delicate and sitting perfect against Jimin’s skin tone. Or maybe it was at the very moment he had resisted the impulsive urge to lean forward and trail his lips up the back of Jimin’s neck, to his ear, then his cheek, then his lips. 

God. It had scared him. It was unfamiliar. Overwhelming. Confusing. So much so Taemin had done what he did best - receded into himself. He hadn’t talked to Jimin for days now after that predicament. Too scared, afraid he would say or do something stupid (like he was now). Jimin had left confused and concerned message after message on his phone. Asking why he was avoiding him. Ignoring him. 

And Taemin couldn't answer. Couldn't form why he needed the space he did; until he realized he was attracted to boys, apparently. Well, just one boy. A boy named Jimin. Whose feelings he had hurt without intention. 

Taemin knew he did when Jimin left him a voicemail, practically whispering. Taemin could tell he was upset. Jimin didn't yell when he was hurt. He got eerily calm, quiet. Like he was on the message. 

He told Taemin that he was a jerk for ignoring him. That their friendship must've not meant anything. 

And he wouldn't bother Taemin anymore if that's what he wanted. 

No. Just that thought made his chest ache, his heart stutter and his breath to come up short. His hands trembled and he hurt. He hurt so fucking bad at the thought of Jimin not being in his life. 

Oh. That was the point. The point he realized he liked Jimin just a little bit more than best friends. 

Taemin knew he had to call Jimin back. To make things right before it was too late. But he had to gather his thoughts, apologize…

..and figure out how to tell Jimin just how he felt. 

Huffing once more, Taemin pulled out his phone, sliding the lock and opening up his message thread to Jimin. 

Taem: Jimin can we meet up? I really need to talk to you.

Jiminah: Oh, now you wanna talk?? After how many days? Why should I?  
Jiminah: You've been a jerk.

Taemin groaned inwardly, rolling his eyes to the ceiling before sitting up and starting to type a reply.

Taem: I know and I'm sorry. Please just let me make it up.   
Taem: I really have something important to tell you.   
Taem: Don't make me come to your dorm and throw rocks at the window until you agree. 

Jimin: Don't you dare, Lee Taemin! Namjoon hyung would have my head if he gets bothered during studying. Jimin: Fine.   
Jimin: Where do you wanna meet?

Taemin grinned triumphantly, texting Jimin the location and sliding his phone back into his pocket. Suddenly his heart was racing a mile a minute. He was jittery. Nervous. But excited. Was this what love did to you? Made you crazy?

Either way, Taemin was determined. Even if Jimin didn’t reciprocate his feelings, he had to tell him before it ate away at him. 

{x}

They were meeting at Taemin’s art studio. Specifically where he did tattoos, and where he gave Jimin his. It was private, quiet. He had made sure to arrive early so he could get things ready. It was important this was pulled off correctly. Taemin had never been good with words.

But he was good with art. 

The door to the studio opened with a soft, audible click, and Taemin had to swallow thickly to get his nerves under control, standing nervously in the middle of the room. 

And in walked a living god. All ruffled, silver hair, and a long gray sweater matched with black jeans. Sunglasses were pushed up on his forehead, and he was currently staring Taemin down - suspicion and barely shadowed hurt swimming in his eyes. 

It struck a chord in Taemin’s chest. Knowing he was the reason for Jimin’s current attitude. 

“Jiminah..” Taemin trailed, taking a small step forward. 

“What do you want, hyung? I thought we weren't friends anymore.” Jimin cut him off, arms crossing over his chest. 

Okay. So he was still very much upset. Understandable.

“I never said that-” 

“You didn't have to.” Jimin interjected softly, bottom lip ever so slightly going to slip forward in a pout. 

“I don't want that, then.” Taemin firmly replied, taking the few small steps to close the gap between them. Dark eyes met Jimin’s, taking a small breath, he reached for the younger’s hand, interlocking their fingers. 

“I don't want to lose you, Jimin. I promise. I was stupid. And confused. But I'm not now. I want you to trust me.” Taemin spoke, gaze searching Jimin’s - whose anger has faded into soft curiosity and guarded emotion. 

“Can you trust me, Jiminah?” 

Taemin’s thumb rubbed soothing circles into Jimin’s skin, refusing to break gaze until the other boy answered him. 

“...Okay, hyung.” Jimin breathed, making Taemin relax, shoulders dropping with a soft breath. 

“I promise I'll explain everything in my own way.” Taemin murmured, tugging Jimin toward the middle of the studio. Without a word, he leaned over the table housing his art supplies, grasping at silken, scrap of cloth; black in color.

His attention turned to Jimin, whose expression was open and curious, eyes on the cloth. 

“Hyung?” 

“Just trust me, Jimin.” Taemin urged, approaching his friend and slowly reaching up to begin tying the cloth - a blindfold - around Jimin’s eyes, the younger boy’s breath hitching softly. 

Silver locks hung limp over the dark cloth, the younger boy’s posture tensing. 

“I'm going to take care of you, Jimin. Be patience.” 

With those words, Taemin gripped the edge of Jimin’s sweater, slowly lifting it up and over the boy’s head. 

Honey skin. Miles upon miles of honey skin. Glowing and soft and flawless. 

It made Taemin’s breath catch, unable to help himself from reaching out and dragging a single finger down Jimin’s abdomen. 

“Remember when we did the body paint for one of our projects?” Taemin asked, watching Jimin’s muscles flex under his touch. 

“Y-Yes, hyung..what are you doing?” 

Taemin could tell Jimin was nervous, tiny fingers of his fidgeting as his site was taken away. It was oddly endearing, a small smile overtaking Taemin’s features. 

“I wanna try something similar. Okay?” Taemin murmured, eyes roaming each plane and ridge of Jimin’s body, his own thrumming with nervousness and excitement. 

“Okay..but..why exactly? I'm still mad at you, you know. This seems completely off topic.” Jimin huffed, arms crossing as he cocked a hip out. 

Forever impatient. Taemin loved that about him. No matter how frustrating it could be at times. 

“I'm getting there, Jimin, I promise. I don't want to just say in words, or say I'm sorry. I want to show you. Just relax, please?” Taemin sighed, watching as Jimin loosened his stance with a drop of his shoulders. 

“Fine.” 

Satisfied, Taemin moved to the table where his body paints were set out. He had chosen only two colors. Black and a deep violet. He wasn't going to be painting a picture per se. 

Brush in hand, Taemin grabbed the black first, circling back around to Jimin’s front to find a spot to start. 

The cold tip of the paint made Jimin tense, eventually easing as Taemin began slow, easy brush strokes. They didn't speak as he worked. A silence - not uncomfortable but not relaxing hung between them. It was eager. Anxious. 

Stroke by stroke, Taemin covered Jimin’s upper body in black and purple paint, brow furrowed as he worked, hand steady with each completion of his work. 

It took about 30 minutes, Taemin finally stepping back to survey his work. A satisfied hum left him, hands and arms covered in colored splashes as he finally set his brush down. 

“Are you finally done, hyung? Can I take this stupid cloth off and we can actually talk?” Jimin replied, tone edged with a hint of annoyance. 

It caused Taemin to chuckle, leaning in, cautious of the still wet paint as gently removed Jimin’s blindfold. 

“We are going to talk, Jiminah. I am talking to you.” Taemin replied, shy and warm. 

“Look.” 

He gently turned Jimin toward the floor length mirror behind them, eyes catching the bright purple flower blooming on the younger’s shoulder. 

Jimin’s gasp caught Taemin’s attention, heart suddenly dropping in anxiousness. This was the make or break. The turning point in their friendship. For the better or for the worse. 

Taemin had painted words across Jimin’s skin. All done In beautiful calligraphy. Black and purple swirling around each other in phrases and letters; scattered across the younger’s skin in messy confessions. 

‘You're beautiful’  
‘Kind and warm’  
‘Selfless’  
‘Gorgeous smile’  
‘U make me laugh’  
‘Thoughtful’  
‘Amazing dancer’  
‘Intelligent’  
‘Caring’  
‘Sweet’  
‘Amazing giggle’  
‘Soft’  
‘You're you’

“Hyung..” Jimin hiccuped, cheeks flushed a rosy hue as he twisted and turned to read each phrase and word, eyes finding Taemin’s through the mirror, full of questions, warmth. Intense. Full of emotion. 

“I'm not sure if you even feel the same way..” Taemin mumbled, running a paint smeared hand through purple locks. 

“But it's why I was..avoiding you I..I didn't know how to deal and I'm not good with speaking, as you can tell but I..I just…” 

Taemin cut off, nerves making him ramble. 

“I wanted to show you..all these words and stuff..they're only half of the reasons of why I love you. I wish I could've fit them all, but..” 

The words spilled from Taemin’s lips like a waterfall, unending and filled with truth. 

“I love you, Jimin.” He finally spoke, words soft and hitched. 

Silence stretched between them, Taemin’s eyes on the floor as he fidgeted, awaiting Jimin to say something. Anything. He was going crazy-

“Hyung.” Jimin spoke, tone lilting and soft. 

God. Taemin couldn't look up. What if he was to be met with rejection? A gentle letdown? He couldn't bare, he couldn't. 

Finally, he willed himself to look up, willed himself to swallow past the lump in his throat. 

“Jimin, I-” 

A pair of warm lips crashed into his, gentle like pillows but firm. They were searching and hungry and filled with desire, mouthing at Taemin’s bottom lip, asking for entry. 

Jimin’s lips were on his. Jimin was kissing him. This wasn't real. It couldn't be real. 

But it was, the younger nudging Taemin back toward the supply table, lips searing into the older’s skin as they traveled Taemin’s cheek, and his jaw, and down his neck. It was all too much, intense and overwhelming but so goddamn good. 

A small, pleased sound left Taemin’s throat as his lower back hit the edge of the table. Jimin’s palms were grasped on either side of his cheeks, fingers slipping up to tangle in purple locks to tug him closer. 

Taemin found grasp on Jimin’s shoulders, long legs parting to accommodate Jimin settling between them. Taem’s hands moved from the younger’s shoulders to dip below and grasp onto well shaped hips, fingers brushing the tops of the jeans Jimin was wearing. 

“J-Jimin-ah…” Taemin hitched, pillowy lips having suckled teasingly at the older’s adam’s apple, sly fingers having moved down to the hem of the tank Taemin was wearing to start pushing it up. 

“I've waited so long for this, hyung.” Jimin whispered, body pressing up against Taemin’s, paint being smeared carelessly against once flawless skin as the tank top was discarded, leaving Taemin’s upper body bared and tattoos catching the light. 

“You're so beautiful, Taemin-ah. And creative.” Each word punctuated by a kiss along the older’s neck, Jimin’s hands skimming up the side where Taemin’s tattoo was located. “A living canvas.” 

“You..ah..” Taemin could barely form a goddamn sentence with Jimin’s hips gyrating languidly into his, and plush lips leaving little red splotches along his skin. A rush of heat rocketed south, making a small, keened noise leave Taemin as pleasure settled like a heavy weight in his lower abdomen, bucking upward into Jimin’s jean clad groin. 

Fuck. The younger was already hard and aching against the fly of his pants, Taemin’s teasing urging a noise of want from his throat, gripping the edge of the table on either side of Taemin’s frame. 

Their breaths intermingled as Jimin paused in his administrations, hooded gaze finding Taemin’s, intense and dark. 

“Do you want me to continue, hyung?” 

Taemin could tell every fiber in Jimin’s being so didn't want to stop. And neither did he, now that he thought about it. He was far from experienced when it came to these sorts of things; but Taemin was positive he wanted to explore them. With Jimin. Only with Jimin. 

“No. Don't stop.” Taemin murmured back, pulling the younger in so their lips met in a passionate melding, fingers finding Jimin’s silver locks with fervor. 

The studio was heady and hot, covering each other with kisses and filling the silence with the soft pop of lips against skin. 

Hands fumbled at eachother’s zippers, Jimin obviously having more experience and yanking Taemin’s down in one swift pull. Before the older boy knew it, Jimin plunged one, skilled hand down the front of his best friend’s pants, eliciting a sharp gasp from Taemin as fingers wrapped around his member, now hard and heavy in Jimin’s grasp. 

“Is this how you imagined it, hyung? Me getting you off in your studio? Covered in your artwork?” Jimin leaned in to murmur, tongue flicking out to drag along the shell of Taemin’s ear as his hand gradually pumped the older, squeezing the swollen head - making Taemin shudder and arch, attempting to thrust into Jimin’s palm. 

“How did it happen in your mind, Taemin-ah? Was it me fucking you or you fucking me?” Jimin tacked on, sultry tone making its way through every nerve in Taemin's body. 

Jesus. How the hell did his bubbly, soft best friend turn into a tempting sinner, jerking him off against his studio table?

“T-The second one.” Taemin finally rasped between soft moans, Jimin’s slick movements beginning to build a coil of heat in his abdomen, a climax coming on quick and fierce. 

Taemin would be lying if he said he went without fantasizing about this very moment. The way it'd feel to have Jimin’s body pressed against his as he fucked into him; that soft voice breathy and begging. 

The older’s cock twitched in need at the imagery, quiet groan leaving his throat as Jimin’s speed picked up, pumping and twisting and squeezing at just the right places. 

“Are you gonna come for me, Taemin-ah? At the thought of being so deep inside me? Cmon, show me just how much you want that.” Jimin urged, body pressing against Taemin’s as he continued to jerk him off, nibbling at the older’s lower lip and his free hand reaching up to tweak at one, sensitive nipple. 

“Right there, Jimin. I..” Taemin gasped, arching as the younger rolled the bud between his thumb and forefinger. His orgasm was fast approaching, uncaring that he was pumping up into Jimin’s hand without a thought. Taemin just needed to get off. Needed to feel the rush of release. 

“Hyung, you're so close, aren't you?” Jimin purred into the other’s ear, squeezing at Taemin’s swollen head, pre-cum leaking out onto honey skin. 

The older’s back arched with a sharp inhale, head being thrown back as a soft curse left him, a sharp jolt of pure pleasure rushing through Taemin as he came all over Jimin’s hand (and his pants, unfortunately). 

“Ah..Jimin..” Taemin breathed, riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm as a shiver racked his frame, eyes finding the younger’s who was filled with mirth, slipping his hand free of Taemin’s jeans and making a show of bringing his fingers to those sinful lips and licking up the remnants of Taemin’s orgasm. 

A subtle groan left the older, teeth grazing his lower lip as his gaze settled on Jimin’s groin, hard and pushing against the fly of his own jeans. He was just a tad apprehensive. He'd never went down on someone before. But there was nothing he wanted more than to watch Jimin unravel above him. 

“You wanna suck it, Taemin-ah?” Jimin’s voice was light and airy, the complete opposite of the heaviness of his words. 

Taemin’s throat dried, swallowing thickly as his eyes flickered back to Jimin’s, tongue flicking out over his lip in instinct. 

“Yes.” The reply was soft but sure, watching as Jimin popped the button on his jeans before sloooowly pulling down the zipper. 

Taemin didn't think he could prepare himself for what came next. 

The younger had peeled back the rough material, cock springing free from its confines and immediately capturing Taemin’s attention. 

It was..pretty. Jimin had a pretty cock. Honey colored like the rest of him, a soft, blush colored pink at the end, and curving upward, standing erect. Someday he'd have to ask to sketch Jimin nude. 

But for now, he had other plans. With elegance he didn't know he could even pull off, Taemin dropped to his knees in front of the other, lithe fingers reaching out to wrap around Jimin’s length, not missing the soft inhale from above. Hesitantly, Taemin leaned forward to experimentally kitten lick along Jimin’s length, drawing a soft moan from the younger as his tongue found the head, giving it a small little suckle before slowly easing the boy inch by inch past supple lips, completely entrapping Jimin’s member in the warm confines of his mouth. 

A moan louder than the last one emitted, Jimin tilted his head back and fingers finding purchase in pastel purple locks, fisting them in a grip - not too tight - as Taemin began to bob his head, replicating some of the motions he'd seen in porn. The older suckled and licked, and allowed his teeth to graze ever so subtle along Jimin’s sensitive member, flat of his tongue flicking at the underside of the younger’s cock. It must've been right; because Jimin pushed forward into Taemin’s mouth with a guttural groan, the older boy allowing the tip of Jimin’s member to bump against the back of his throat before he pulled away with a slight cough, using the hand gripping Jimin to start softly stroking as he caught his breath. 

“Oh my god, hyung..don't stop, please.” Jimin whispered, swollen head probing for entrance once more at Taemin’s lips, now puffy and plush from their activities. 

“Beg me.” Taemin uttered, allowing himself to kiss teasingly along Jimin’s cock, hand sliding down to squeeze at the two spheres hanging just below. 

A quiet curse from the younger, tense and ready for more; his tone came out just a tinge desperate and thick with lust. 

“Please, hyung. I'm so close, please let me come.” Jimin whined, Taemin meeting his eyes above, expression sly compared to Jimin’s own; filled with pleading. 

“Okay, Jimin-ah. Since you asked so nicely..” Taemin hummed, leaning forward to take Jimin completely back into his mouth, picking up the pace of his movements and the pumping of his hand at Jimin’s base. 

Soft pants from above, Jimin’s eyes hooded and glazed over with desire, silver locks stuck to his forehead; damp with exertion. The slick sound of Jimin moving in and 

“Keep going, hyung. Fuck I’m gonna come.” Jimin whimpered, meeting Taemin’s suckling with his own thrusts, a quiet, sharp inhale sounding as Jimin pushed forward one last time, a calling of Taemin’s name as his orgasm finally took over, spilling himself inside the older boy’s mouth with a sharp, barely audible grunt. 

Taemin took it all with a swallow, the salty taste of Jimin on his tongue foreign but not unpleasant; in fact he enjoyed it; leaning back on his haunches to subtly lick at the drop of translucent white that beaded at the corner of one full lip. 

Humming, Taemin glanced up, seeing Jimin act upon his habit of running a hand through silver locks when his emotions were running high. 

“God..” Jimin breathed, leaning down to pull Taemin back to his feet, locking their lips and allowing himself to taste his own climax on Taemin’s tongue. 

“That was so good.” The younger whispered, grip finding Taemin’s hips. “So good I want more.” A kiss placed at the shell of the older’s ear. 

“Fuck me, hyung.” 

The words sent a jolt southward to Taemin’s already hardening shaft, biting at his lower lip with desire and apprehension. After all, it was his first time, but it was Jimin. And he made him feel good. Both physically and emotionally. 

“Turn around, Jimin.” Taemin murmured softly, coaxing the half naked boy around to face the supply table, bending him over with a flat palm to Jimin’s back. 

Each muscle flexed with the position, painted words now smeared along Jimin's skin, and lilac rose standing out against the light. 

“Pants down.” Taemin tacked on, fingers creeping along Jimin’s back as the boy did as he was told with a small whimper. 

The jeans along with his underwear dropped to the ground, Jimin baring himself completely to the older boy. 

And he was beautiful. 

Taemin leaned in to place open mouthed kisses along Jimin’s shoulder and the back of his neck, fingers creeping downward to skin over one plump, round cheek. 

“You're ethereal.” Taemin murmured, kneading the flesh as Jimin made a noise of acknowledgement. They were born stimulated and needy; so Taemin wasted no time sticking two of his fingers into his mouth, wetting them completely before releasing them with a pop and slipping down between Jimin's ass, gently circling and probing at his entrance; gradually prepping him. 

“Taemin-ah..please..” Jimin simpered, pushing back against the older’s slick fingers, allowing one digit to slip past Jimin’s entrance as the younger gasped at the intrusion. 

“Be loud for me, baby.” Taemin cooed, allowing his index finger to sink slowly into Jimin’s warmth, watching as the younger boy arched below him, perfect curve of his back prominent. 

“Hyung.” Jimin hissed, tensing just slightly as Taemin’s probing touch eased past tight walls, the feeling uncomfortable. 

It might've been Taemin’s first time, but he was a great observer. Sure, porn wasn't the best teacher, but he knew a certain spot existed; he just had to find Jimin’s. 

“Be patient with me, Minnie.” Taemin urged, pausing to let the boy adjust somewhat before adding a second finger, a small, pained whimper leaving Jimin. 

“Taemin.” The boy whined, hips wiggling with the discomfort. It must've been far too uncomfortable if he completely dropped off honorifics. He had to find Jimin’s spot quickly before this became more pain than pleasure. 

Concentrating, Taemin began shallow pumps, stretching the younger, allowing his fingers to curl inside Jimin, brushing against what he assumed was ‘the spot’ by the low moan that slipped from Jimin’s throat, pushing back against Taemin’s fingers with a renewed vigor. 

“Right there, hyung. Again.” Jimin gasped, Taemin accommodating the boy’s replies and repeatedly brushing against the sensitive bundle with each pump. 

Every stroke coaxed a new sound from Jimin; beautiful, breathy noises that Taemin filed away into the back of his brain. Like music to his ears. 

God. Jimin was so beautiful like this. Unhinged and needy. He could get used to it. 

“You're so ready and open for me.” Taemin chimed, flicking his wrist to coil deeper into Jimin, the boy practically begging for more. 

Once Taemin was satisfied Jimin was more than ready, he slowly pulled back his fingers out of Jimin, hands gently caressing the younger’s hips before shifting behind him. 

Grasping his now hard shaft in hand, Taemin lined it up with Jimin’s entrance, head pushing forward into the warmth the boy was offering, both of them letting out a moan of satisfaction. 

Jimin was so tight. and so hot. and so so snug around Taemin’s cock. 

“Hyung. Deeper.” Jimin demanded, hands gripping the table as his hips pushed backward onto Taemin’s shaft, effectively sinking the older deeper into him. A move Taemin wasn't completely ready for. He was fully sheathed inside the other boy, fingers practically leaving indents on the sides of Jimin’s hips as he tensed, almost coming right then and there. 

“Dammit, Jimin, hold on.” Taemin gritted, stilling the boy’s hips from rolling back onto Taemin’s own. 

“Taemin-ah, please. Move already. I'm so worked up.” Jimin huffed, twisting around to glare mildly at the older boy, silver locks falling into pouty eyes.

Taemin’s own gaze narrowed, and without another word, he snapped forward into Jimin, catching the younger by surprise who let out a small, muffled cry, back arching with the thrust. 

Taemin pressed against Jimin’s back as he started up quick, shallow, thrusts. Each movement caused the younger to jerk forward against the table, whimpering and moaning Taemin’s name.

It was pure bliss, Jimin taking everything Taemin was offering up, sliding in between plush cheeks as they both rode the wave of pleasure, Taemin shifting so every thrust slid deeper and harder; each inch of his length disappearing into the younger and pulling keens and whimpers from him. 

It was overwhelming. Far too overwhelming that Taemin’s climax was beginning to build already, his own, guttural groan stuck somewhere in the back of his throat. 

“Hyung.” Jimin panted, sweat making his already glistening skin even shinier. 

“Lemme ride you.” 

_“Jimin.”_ Taemin groaned, rhythm beginning to slow at the other’s words. He was reluctant to stop, not when he was so so close to release. 

But he complied, slowing to a stop and slipping from Jimin with a slick pop, allowing the younger to move he could take the seat in front of the table, expectant gaze going to Jimin, who was approaching the older with an impish upturn of his lips, legs swinging over either side of Taemin’s hips as he repositioned himself over Taemin’s cock, allowing himself to sink gradually onto him. 

Jimin gasped delicately, head being thrown back as he readjusted, hips rocking atop Taemin’s as the older found grip on Jimin’s hips, eyes tracking each fluid move of the younger - rolling and bouncing atop Taemin’s lap, small noises of pleasure emitting as the older gripped Jimin’s hard shaft, beginning to teasingly stroke as the boy rode him. 

“Fuck, Taemin.” Jimin keened, grinding down on Taemin, deep and hard as they both began to reach their climax, soft pants intermingled, a hand creeping up Jimin’s back to splay across the curve of his spine. 

“I'm so close.” Taemin whined quietly, hips bucking up to meet Jimin’s, nails digging into the soft flesh of Jimin’s back. 

“Come inside me, Taemin-ah. I want to feel you inside me.” Jimin purred, leaning forward to nip at Taemin’s jaw and neck as his rhythm became wilder and more erratic, signaling an oncoming orgasm. 

They both ended up chanting eachother’s named as the pleasure began to build, coiling like a serpent low in Taemin’s abdomen. 

“Ah, Jimin..” the younger’s name was drawn out as one last grind downward caused the older to climax, ecstasy rushing over him like a tidal wave, momentarily seeing stars as he sharply inhaled, tensing as his own orgasm caused Jimin's own. 

And fuck was it hot. 

Jimin came with a low moan of Taemin’s name, head being thrown back and fingers digging into the older’s shoulders as he rode out his own pleasure, talented hips gave lazy little rolls in the aftershocks, tightening around Taemin’s member and milking him for all he had to give. Strings of white painted Taemin’s lower stomach and hand around Jimin’s cock, pumping the younger until he began to soften in his grasp.

They sat like that, Jimin on Taemin’s lap, still snug and covered in perspiration and smeared paint from Taemin’s earlier work, a comfortable silence filling the air between soft pants as the younger leaned forward to lean his forehead against Taemin’s, a soft chuckle sounding. 

“That was intense..” Jimin murmured, fondly brushing a stray lock of purple out of Taemin’s eyes. “Your first time?” 

“Yes..” Taemin mumbled, albeit shyly as his arms tightened around Jimin just a bit more. “I'm glad it was you.” 

An endearing smile spread across the younger’s features, arms around Taemin’s neck, simply content with how they were. 

“Hyung?” 

“Mm..?” Taemin hummed lazily, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. 

“I love you too.” 

Taemin paused, breath seeming to stop as well at Jimin’s words. 

“You..do?” Taemin mumbled, eyes raising to find Jimin’s dark ones, alight with something Taemin couldn't place. Adoration, intensity, warmth. 

The words settled right in Taemin’s chest, lips seeking out Jimin’s for a kiss that would seal in that proclamation. 

Maybe Taemin wasn't as bad with words after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another self indulgent jitae fic spawned from twitter,,,


End file.
